guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Shayana D. Kadidal
Shayana (Shane) D. Kadidal is an American lawyer and writer.Bio, Center for Constitutional rights. Retrieved 2009-03-15 mirror Kadidal has worked at the Center for Constitutional Rights in New York City since 2001, and is senior managing attorney of the Guantánamo Global Justice Initiative there, coordinating legal representation for the captives held in extrajudicial detention in the United States' Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. Previously a writer on patent, drug and obscenity law, since 2001 he has played a role in various notable human rights cases, including : : Guantanamo clients Kadidal has worked on behalf of a number of the captives held in extrajudicial detention in the United States' Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. mirror mirror mirror mirror As Senior managing attorney of the Guantánamo project at the Center for Constitutional Rights, Kadidal has coordinated defense of Guantanamo detainees, spoken, written and been interviewed widely as an expert on the legal implications of these cases.Q&A: Gitmo Lawyer Shayana Kadidal on SCOTUS Ruling. Mother Jones, June 13, 2008.Guantanamo: Calling All Lawyers. Ari Shapiro, All Things Considered, July 10, 2008Legal Aid Offer for Detainees Is Retracted. New York Times. WILLIAM GLABERSON. September 29, 2007Indian lawyer scores one for Guantanamo detainees. Arthur J Pais. Redif Indians Abroad. July 08, 2008Shayana Kadidal: «El reto es dónde enviar a los presos que temen por su vida» El abogado jefe del proyecto Guantánamo confía en los europeos. NOELIA SASTRE, ABC (newspaper) (Madrid). 26 January 2009."Die Europäer sollen Obama helfen". Interview with Shayana Kadidal: Katja Riedel, Süddeutsche Zeitung (Munich). 20.01.2009 On January 8, 2007 the Center for Constitutional Rights published a list of the Lead Petitioner's Counsel in Guantanamo Habeas Cases. mirror Kadidal was listed as the counsel for Murat Kurnaz and Moazzam Begg. On July 18, 2008 Shayana D. Kadidal of the Center for Constitutional Rights filed a status report on Al Halmandy v. Bush No. 05-CV-2385 (RMU) on behalf of seven Guantanamo captives Kadidal wrote that of the 63 captives initially listed in the petition, all but those seven had either been repatriated, or were named in other petitions. Wilner v. NSA Kadidal represents 23 attorneys for Guantanamo detainees who believe they had been subjected to a warrantless wiretap. The 23 suspect they had been the target of surveillance because they volunteered to assist Guantanamo captives. They filed a Freedom of Information Act request, Wilner v. NSA, for the National Security Agency's records of their wiretaps. As part of the FOIA request Kadidal wrote: Other work After graduating from Yale Law in 1994, Kadidal worked in a number of areas before becoming involved in civil liberties law. He wrote on plant patenting issues, Shayana Kadidal, "Plants, Poverty, and Pharmaceutical Patents", (1993) Yale Law Journal 103 (177): 223-58. including on the role of Western corporations in patenting the products of the Neem tree.SHAYANA Kadidal. United States patent prior art rules and the neem controversy: a case of subject-matter imperialism? Biodiversity and Conservation. Issue Volume 7, Number 1 / January, 1997. Springer Netherlands. pp. 1572-9710. He also published academic works on drug lawsShayana Kadidal. Digestion as Infringement: The Problem of Pro-Drugs. Journal of the Patent and Trademark Office Society, 78, 241, (1996) and on the role of technology in United States Obscenity Law.Kadidal, S. "Obscenity in the Age of Mechanical Reproduction," American journal of comparative law : vol. 44; no. 2., p. 353-385. (1996) Since he began work at the Center for Constitutional Rights in 2001 Kadidal has taken part in or led litigation in government detention, wiretapping, electoral, and job and religious discrimination cases. These include defending Farouk Abdel-Muhti, a New York journalist at New York's WBAI radio and stateless national detained indefinitely after the September 11 terrorist attacks;Stateless, Man Avoids Deportation From U.S.. JANON FISHER, New York Times. Wednesday, April 14, 2004 bringing suit against the FDNY for discrimination on behalf of members of the African American firefighters group, the Vulcan Society, which was further expanded to include women and Hispanic firefighters;Justice Dept. Sues New York City, Calling Firefighter Hiring Biased. ANDY NEWMAN; Diane Cardwell contributed reporting. The New York Times. Tuesday, May 22, 2007.Rule Vulcans In, UFA Out in Suit Over Test Bias; Judge Concludes City Will Advocate For Union Interests. ARI PAUL, The Chief (New York City). September 14, 2007.Diversity Remains Beyond FDNY's Grasp: New measures to bring in minorities and women appear to have failed. Matt Sollars. City Hall News (New York City). 1 November 2006.FDNY Hire Suit on Tap. Newsday (New York). 21 May 2007 litigating against the NSA for accused wiretapping of lawyers;Lawyers for Guantánamo Inmates Accuse U.S. of Eavesdropping. WILLIAM GLABERSON, The New York Times. May 7, 2008. litigating a suit against the "Material Support" segments of the Patriot Act, specifically in its restriction of fundraising for medical clinics in parts of Sri Lanka occupied by the Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam (LTTE);"Humanitarian Law Project v. Mukasey" (2007) CCR press release. litigating and organizing litigation of three 2005 cases against United States government travel restrictions to Cuba;"Trials for travel" continue in Washington, D.C., while Congress backtracks. Shauna Harrison, and Art Heitzer. National Lawyers Guild. July 2005. and arguing in a suit on behalf of a United States Sikh rights group alleging religious discrimination of employees by New York Transit Authority. He was awarded the 2009 Access To Justice Award by the South Asian Bar Association of New York.South Asian Bar Association of New York. Publications Kadidal has written for a variety of publications, including The Guardian, The Jurist and Huffington Post. He is the coauthor of the book Articles of Impeachment Against George W. Bush. References Category:American writers Category:American lawyers Category:Guantanamo Bay attorneys Category:Living people